


Sugar Demon

by GeMerope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, demon!voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeMerope/pseuds/GeMerope
Summary: Struggling to defeat Dark Lord Grindelwald, Harry Fleamont Potter needs to find new solutions to gain power. Cue demon sugar daddy.Based on the writing prompt: why would I fuck a demon? Simple, the status. Imagine rolling up into hell already having had your back blown out by one of their own. Imagine you and a gang of other losers standing at the gates of hell, they're all crying, scared to death about having a pitchfork up their ass for eternity and you just walk into the arms of your sugar demon? legendary.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 46
Kudos: 737





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> While I am still busy writing for In Willing Sacrifice, I was sent a writing prompt about sugar demon daddys and couldn't help but write this one-shot about it.  
> Please note that I am not in any means trying to bash anyone's religion, and I personally do not believe in hell or demons. This story is purely meant as entertainment.  
> For the most part, I have leaned this adaptation of Hell and its inner workings on a combination of Dante's Inferno and the movie Erementari.
> 
> For timeline reference, this story starts around 1946.  
> For visual references, Voldemort's horns are based on Argali sheep.
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started with a single comment after another gruelling battle against Grindelwald's forces. One sentence, muttered just within earshot of a tired and dirty Harry Potter, who at that moment was glad just to be alive still.

'' _Man, I thought the gods had bestowed the Chosen One with more power._ ''

It was nothing that Harry hadn't heard before, of course. Many on the light side seemed disappointed when they witnessed Harry in action and found out that he had the same repertoire of spells as any other person who'd just graduated from Hogwarts. Their fear was understandable. Even Albus Dumbledore, thought to be one of the mightiest sorcerers of their time, had tried and failed last year to stop the rise of the Dark Lord. After Harry's mentor died, **he** was picked as the next leader. All because of some prophecy that was made before his birth about how he'd supposedly vanquish the Dark Lord.

Somehow though, the way it was said this time made Harry think.

Power… that was the crux in defeating Grindelwald. There were no tricks to defeating the Dark Lord. No weak spots as far as he knew, no clever traps to use that they hadn't tried yet. The man was just… good. Intelligent, magically proficient and extremely charming. Harry on the other hand, had no idea why he had been prophesised to defeat this man. In his current state, he would never be able to gain the upper hand. As far as he knew, there were no gods handing out power. There were people who thought that Magic was a god or goddess bestowing them with gifts, but he'd never come across evidence to support that theory. For all he knew, the abilities the Wizarding community had were some freak mutations.

The comment did however make him think. There were other ways to gain power. Most of them dark and vile, but did it really matter at this point anymore? Grindelwald was killing hundreds, and thousands more would follow if he rose any further. The man wasn't relying on anything but his own magic and brain to seize the world. That didn't mean that Harry shouldn't do so either. If he did not have enough power on his own, he'd have to borrow it from somewhere else. Or buy it.

A few months later of delving deep into libraries, Harry found the answers he was looking for and devised a plan. The few friends he told about it all warily warned him against going through with it. Even Rubeus, who by all means was the very definition of a danger-loving Gryffindor, thought it was an irresponsible move to call upon demons.

Amidst the ruins of war, Harry disagreed that anything he could do that would ensure a victory would be 'irresponsible'. The teen didn't see many downsides to it. From the books and scrolls he'd read, only minor demons could be summoned by wizards and witches, which demanded the soul of the summoner as payment. Selling one soul to bring back stability in the world and save countless of lives didn't sound so bad. If demons really did come from hell, he would have landed there already for planning to murder a person, even if said person was a megalomaniac who was killing left and right. It didn't matter much to him then, whether he sold his soul to a specific demon or not.

So now here he stood, naked in a circle of fire and blood, the still-warm heart of a goat in his hands as lure for the entity he wished to offer himself to. It sounded so much like a typical horror chick flick that Harry seriously started to doubt the credibility of this ritual. Well, the only way to find out was to go through with it. If it didn't work, he would at least have enough meat to eat goat steak for a month.

Breathing deeply, he raised the heart up and shouted. '' _Demons who dwell in slivers of night,_ _uncloak your shadows to witch's sight. I call upon one from the darkest pits beneath the earth, to grant me the strength to prove my worth. Name your price, I shall submit.''_

He almost dropped the heart as an invisible **something** started ripping it apart in his hands. Was this how other people felt with Thestrals? Harry stood as still as a statue, even when something wet started licking the last drops of blood from his hands. There was a shimmer in the air… and then, there it stood. Right in front of his eyes, a huge shape materialised that towered over Harry. It didn't look much like the demons Harry had seen on medieval drawings. It didn't have red skin for one, nor a forked tail. However, it couldn't have looked any less human.

The demon was unnaturally pale, with arms and legs so long that he definitely did not resemble the proportions of any living being Harry had ever seen. Added to that were blood-red, slitted eyes and a sleek, scaled tail that was already starting to wrap itself around Harry's torso to ensure he couldn't run. The two massive, curled horns that protruded from the sides of the demon's head and almost rested on its shoulders, were a dead giveaway that this wasn't just any magical being.

'' **IT ISN'T EVERYDAY THAT A HUMAN MANAGES TO SUMMON ME, LORD VOLDEMORT, KING OF tHE SEVENTH CIRCLE OF HELL,** '' it spoke in a voice that sounded as if stones were being grinded up to dust.

''Errrrr….'' Harry said, trying to process that information. Hadn't the scroll said 'lesser demons'? What the hell? The demon wasn't really dressed how he'd expect a king to look, clad in simple, silky robes. Lord Voldemort, King of the seventh circle of Hell, looked like it expected some sort of answer though, so Harry summoned all of his courage and straightened his spine. ''My name is Harry Fleamont Potter, and I have called you to aid me in my fight against Dark Lord Grindelwald. I have been prophesised to defeat him, yet admit to lacking the experience and magic necessary to fulfil my goal as is.''

The demon seemed to give him a critical one-over. '' **YOU ARE YOUNG**.''

''My age does not matter,'' Harry defiantly said. ''People I care about depend on me. I cannot fail. I… I offer up my soul.''

Lord Voldemort scrunched his serpentine nose in disgust. '' **ONE SOUL? FOR GRANTING MY POWERS To YOU? MAYBE MY UNDERLINGS WOULD BE SATISFIED WITH SUCH A SCRAP. I THINK I JUST MENTIONED THAT I AM A KING!**''

Harry's heart sank. This wasn't what he'd anticipated or hoped for. Was this demon really going to refuse his offering? ''What… what else can I give?'' he asked, trying to keep his voice steady even though inside, he was panicking. ''I only have one soul!'' he certainly wasn't going to bargain the souls of anyone else, he didn't have such authority, neither over friends nor enemies. His whole point was trying to save people, not doom them for eternity.

The demon's tail curled more tightly around him, and a spidery hand with long nails was placed upon his chest. Even through the fabric of his robes, Harry felt a freezing cold creep into his skin. Lord Voldemort bent down and started sniffing him, before unexpectedly dragging its tongue across the nape of his neck. '' **YOUR SOUL... AND YOUR SERVITUDE WILL DO,** '' the demon spoke, withdrawing to show Harry a lecherous smirk. '' **I HAVEN'T PARTAKEN IN THE PLEASURES OF THIS REALM FOR A THOUSAND YEARS.** ''

As the exact meaning of Lord Voldemort's words sank in and Harry's cheeks grew hot, he considered the offer. Passing up the power of a King of Hell and try to summon a lesser demon instead just because Harry was a prude wasn't going to cut it. And if he was honest, knowing his soul would land in hell one way or the other, it would definitely be better to be **well-acquainted** with those on top.

What he didn't all do for the good of the world.

* * *

In a matter of months, Harry Potter became the stuff of legends. His arrival on any battlefield meant the absolute decimation of the enemy forces. Grindelwald's army dwindled under raging storms of black fire and the curious green fog that seeped from the ground wherever Harry walked, killing anything hostile that touched it. Only his trusted few knew vague details about how he had come into the possession of such might. The rest of the world could only speculate. The Dark Lord himself had not come out to face him yet, likely still trying to figure out Harry's secret.

Coming home after one exhausting battle, Harry crashed on his bed. He let out a discontented sound when, with a dramatic flash and the smell of sulphur, Lord Voldemort appeared instantly to claim his prize. ' **'You are giving me so much work to do with everyone you kill,** '' the demon whispered, already in the process of undressing Harry. The teen was glad that Voldemort had started adapting his voice so it didn't boom everywhere. At the start, the sheer volume had constantly torn the silencing wards apart.

''How should I have known that all witches and wizards go to your domain after they die? Which I still think is unfair, by the way. We didn't do anything apart from being born with magic.''

'' **Take it up with the divine beings** ,'' Voldemort yawned. ' **'I'm just doing my job being the patron demon of the violent, supernatural and blasphemous.** '' Harry's reply turned into a pained grunt as his hips were pulled upwards and the demon entered him with a satisfied groan.

''I still don't understand why you accepted my offer of giving you my soul in the first place if it would have been yours one way or the other,'' Harry continued.

'' **You're killing the mood** ,'' Voldemort growled, biting down on Harry's shoulder.

''What mood? The lube is still on the nightstand,'' he remarked pettily. ''I thought I'd only feel the fires of hell **after** my death.''

The demon pulled out and gave him an exasperated look. '' **So demanding. Fine, we'll do it your way**. **To answer your question: in case you would not take up my return offer, I wished to keep up an image. No mortal should walk away with more knowledge of the inner workings of hell than necessary**.''

Harry relaxed as an icy, slick finger started cooling down the previous burning. It only took a few minutes before he was pushing back and thoroughly enjoying himself too. Harry looked over his shoulder at Voldemort's concentrated expression. For a supposedly evil being, he could be surprisingly understanding. At the demon's next attempt, Harry didn't resist anymore, encouraging the other with enticing sounds as he was being filled up. The feel of the ever-increasing pace of Voldemort's cock sliding in and out had him pressing down on the bed to get some friction against his own growing erection. He expertly avoided bumping into the horns that were pressed into the pillow on either side of his head by keeping his upper body as still as possible even as he eagerly pushed his ass back to spur the demon on. Hard arms wrapped tightly around his torso and the frantic breathing in Harry's ear turned into a stream of guttural noises that sounded like a starting avalanche. He clenched his cheeks together, and felt the hot stream of Voldemort's seed mere moments after.

Harry didn't expect to reach his own climax -the king of the seventh circle of hell was usually a rather selfish bastard- but was pleasantly surprised when Voldemort withdrew only to turn him over and give him the rare pleasure of wrapping a long, forked tongue around Harry's cock. Nimble fingers joined, massaging the skin around the weeping tip. The sight alone of having such a controlling entity on its knees was enough to send him over the edge as well after only a couple of licks and strokes.

He didn't protest when Voldemort switched them around so he was sprawled across the demon's chest. With a fascination that never ceased, Harry started caressing the coiled horns, smirking when Voldemort twitched nervously as he got closer to the base. ''Sensitive?'' he asked, receiving a glare in return.

'' **Just you wait, when I finally have you in my realm, you won't be grinning at me anymore** ,'' Voldemort growled, though there wasn't any venom behind the words.

Having heard many different snippets about Voldemort's kingdom, he asked: ''Am I allowed to know where exactly I'll end up? I mean, it'll be pretty much for eternity, so I'd like to have some knowledge about my fate.''

The King sighed deeply. **''You're ruining the after-sex glow.''**

''I'm good at that.''

'' **So you are. Fine then. Hell consists of nine circles, some of which have different rings housing souls that committed different types of sins. I rule all those who were violent in one way or the other. Those who committed suicide for violence against themselves, mages for being a violation of nature, blasphemers for being violent against different gods…** ''

''Different ones?'' Harry asked.

'' **Well yes. One soul that keeps giving me trouble is Capaneus, who blasphemed against Zeus. With thousands upon thousands of gods, you can imagine that this ring is quite crowded, even when considering that hell does not exist in a regular space as you know it. I generally leave the blasphemers alone though. No demon likes the gods, so why should I punish those souls severely? Listening to their antics can be amusing however**.''

''And I would go to the rest of mages?''

'' **Not anymore. You killed many people using my powers. Going to the outer ring with all other murderers seems more fitting. Especially as you used my powers for it. Although…** ''

''Although what?'' Harry said, sitting up and looking at 'his' demon.

A pale hand came up and stroked his cheek. ' **'You may be irritating at times, you are also growing on me with surprising speed. Who knows what I'll do with you when you finally land in hell. Either way, you'll fall under my jurisdiction. The other Kings and Queens won't interfere no matter what I do with the souls who belong to me, as long as I'm not trying to send them back to the realm of the living.** ''

''Why is the whole 'soul-exchange' actually such a popular way of payment if, by your own words, you'd have received my soul anyways?''

'' **It is for lesser demons. By making bargains with humans, they can claim specific souls that would otherwise belong to the ruler of whichever realm that soul will go to. Some use it to move to more prestigious circles when they predict a human to go to a specific circle. Others just wish to have the privilege of tormenting 'their' souls, as they are granted more rights over those. In the fifth circle, there even was one occasion where two lesser demons who had a feud against each other made contracts with so many humans that they gathered their own armies of souls and pitted them against each other. The Queen of the fifth circle of Hell watched their antics for a few hundred years before disintegrating both. We haven't had such a spectacle since.** ''

''Underwordly politics, sounds exciting,'' Harry muttered. ''And I thought it was bad enough here.''

The bell rang unexpectantly, and Harry jumped up. As soon as he turned around, the bed was empty again. He sighed, dressed in a hurry and opened the door to let his friends in.

* * *

Even with his newfound powers, hunting down Grindelwald was extremely difficult. The Dark Lord had gained so many followers in the past years that it was hard to stop everything that was going on. There were too many fronts. Harry did what he could in the two years that followed, utilising Voldemort's contract to the fullest. The demon was selective in which powers he bestowed on Harry, but rarely turned down a request to help by himself. All Kings and Queens of Hell had a variety of abilities, such as turning invisible and speaking to the dead. And of course, no witch or wizard was a match for their overlord. Having an invisibility cloak himself, Harry and Voldemort sometimes infiltrated enemy bases together to gather information and destroy them from inside.

Irritatingly, Grindelwald still did not show himself. Public speeches were a thing of the past and the Dark Lord became shrouded in mystery. Some thought that he was dead already - which Voldemort denied – and others claimed that the man had delved deeper into the darkest arts than ever before, disappearing in research. Thus, Harry and the Order of the Phoenix, which had been created in Dumbledore's memory, had to settle for battling the Dark Lord's forces instead. It was tough, and the enemy seemed never-ending. Especially right after Dumbledore's fall, many had given up and surrendered to the Dark Lord's ideologies. The more time passed, the more frustrated Harry became.

''Surely, he can't have disappeared off the face of the earth!'' Harry spoke angrily, slamming his fist on the table. A few younger members of the Order jumped, the others all gave him tired looks, used to his anger breakouts.

Miranda patted him on the shoulder. Miranda Goshawk was a few years older than Harry and had quickly become one of his closest friends. She helped the Order by revising their spellwork while writing the books she wished to publish once the war would be over. ''He knows more magic than all of us, he's sure to have webs of shields around whichever place he hides at. We looked at everything that could link to him already. Even Nurmengard only housed his soldiers.''

Harry did not hear her last sentence though, as something else had caught his attention… the smell of sulphur. Before he could do anything, Lord Voldemort appeared in all of his glory, in the living room of the Potter household. As could be expected, all members of the Order instantly drew their wands at this clear threat. Even the only people he'd told about using demonic powers through a contract did so: Miranda, Rubeus and Mysticus. Well, Harry hadn't exactly **told** Mysticus, the man had somehow figured it out himself, speaking of odd creatures that whispered in the night. He chalked it up to the typical Lovegood oddness that Mysticus had clearly inherited.

Although he could understand the urge to protect oneself when a 7 feet tall, clearly nonhuman creature appeared within the walls of a house under the Fidelius charm, he shot off his chair and stood firmly in front of Voldemort to shield the demon. A metaphorical gesture, mainly to ensure the King wouldn't get irritated and claim all of their souls on the spot.

'' **I HAVE FOUND GRINDELWALD** ,'' the demon boomed, making everyone freeze.

''What, for real?'' Harry asked disbelievingly.

Slitted eyes narrowed. '' **YOU DOUBT MY WORDS**?''

''No, no,'' he hastened to say. ''Where is he? Is he alone?''

Lord Voldemort looked down on Harry and snaked an arm around his shoulders. '' **I WILL BRING YOU THERE. AFTER YOU FILFULL YOUR PART OF THE CONTRACT.** ''

This was so not the right time to have sex in Harry's opinion, but he could hardly protest in this situation. He was entirely dependent on Voldemort's willingness to bring him there. He considered it briefly, then spoke: ''I will, **after** you inform us all where he is so my friends can already secure the area.''

For some reason, Voldemort chuckled darkly at that. '' **THEY CAN TRY.** '' The answer was unsettling, but the demon raised a hand, a fiery map being burned into the table. ''DERWEZE, TURKMENISTAN,'' Voldemort still spoke before dragging Harry out of the door with him. They didn't even make it fully to Harry's bedroom before the demon started undressing him roughly.

Harry's mind was already buzzing with nerves about finally facing Grindelwald and could not fully concentrate on Voldemort. This clearly irked the demon, for he suddenly raked sharp nails across Harry's back. ' **'Ow** , what the fuck?'' he exclaimed, fuming as Voldemort lazily licked the blood from his claws.

'' **You should pay attention to** _ **me**_ **, my dear**.''

The endearment threw him off so much that Harry could hardly stay angry, certainly not when Voldemort touched the wounds once more to heal them instantaneously, leaving his back only mildly sore. A bit reluctant, Harry tried to cast away all thoughts about the upcoming battle and focused on his demon instead. He didn't apologise verbally, instead getting to his knees to pay thorough attention to the presented erection with his mouth. Voldemort threw his head back, the horns cracking the plaster on the wall as they bumped against it. Harry looked up, finally getting into it as he observed the way Voldemort's mouth moved with each sucking motion, the forked tips of his tongue hanging out.

Not wanting to wait much longer, Harry climbed on the bed Voldemort was sitting on, lay down on his back and drew his knees to his chest. A few minutes later, he was a sweaty mess. Their lips were locked together and Harry's hands were busy gripping a shoulder and a horn while the was pressed into the mattress with each push. The wet noises of their bodies joining nearly made him climax, but Voldemort was faster and pulled out right after spilling his orgasm into Harry. Cold air hit him as the demon stood, staring with unabashed fascination at Harry's arse, from which he could feel liquid leaking out. He let Voldemort have a good look at it before spelling himself clean.

''We have places to be,'' Harry reminded the demon with a small smile, reaching up once more to press a kiss against Voldemort's lips. ''Where did you leave my robes?'' he asked after putting on the scarce items of clothing he found again on the bedroom floor.

'' **Somewhere outside** ,'' the other replied with a half-shrug. Harry grunted and opened the door to fetch his robe, hoping that it wasn't beyond repair. He came face-to-face with his very shocked friends. Far too late, Harry realised that he had not put up any silencing barriers.

''Harry-'' Rubeus started, looking at if he'd seen a ghost.

''Don't,'' he groaned. ''Please just… don't.''

Mysticus raised his hand and made a sign that Harry's didn't recognise, the index and little finger sticking out of a fist. ''The divine beings always get their payment,'' he ominously spoke in his regular dreamy voice. ''You are so lucky, Harry.''

''Right,'' he muttered, snatching his robes from the floor and trying to cover up anything that his underwear didn't hide yet. ''Have the others gone to Turkmenistan?''

Miranda cleared her throat, the flush on her face not lessening yet. ''N... no. We didn't… we couldn't…'' she took a deep breath. ''We didn't think we could trust… it. H-him.'' She stuttered, taking a step back as Voldemort appeared in the doorway and gave her the evil eye, as Harry liked to call his death-glare.

''Fair,'' he simply said, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. To be honest, it was comforting to know that his friends hadn't rushed into danger without him, even if it would make it harder now.

''We did create Portkeys,'' Miranda squeaked. ''Just in case. So, we are theoretically ready to go if… if you think it is a good idea.''

''If he says that he found Grindelwald, then he has,'' Harry spoke with confidence. Turning around, he asked: ''Voldemort, can you even use Portkeys or…?''

'' **I shall meet you there,** '' the demon replied, before vanishing on the spot, leaving only a patch of burnt carpet behind.

''Harry-'' Rubeus tried again, at which Harry shot a **look**.

''Still no. Give me a Portkey.''

* * *

At first, Harry did not see anything special about the place they landed at. He found a desolate, grey landscape out of nothing but barren rock. Only when he squinted his eyes, did Harry realise that something was off. In the distance was light. Light that seemed to come out of the earth itself. Having expected to find an army of enemies guarding Grindelwald, everyone who was available at such short notice had come, twenty-eight Order members in total. Not seeing any immediate threat yet, he signalled for them to approach the light.

It turned out to be both further away and much larger than Harry had anticipated, and they split up, encircling the source of the light.

A lone figure cast a shadow in front of a gigantic crater filled with fire, a figure Harry walked at directly.

''Ah, finally caught up to me, did you?'' Grindelwald spoke, turning around to face Harry with a cocky grin. ''Too late. I found out your secret.'' He spread his hands. ''Wondrous isn't it? The gates of hell, opened up towards our realm. The perfect place for a summoning. Oh **yes** ,'' he exclaimed dramatically. ''I know all about the origins of your powers now. A pact with a demon, not a move I had expected Albus' prodigy to use. But this is where it ends, boy. Other than you, I have more than a single soul to offer!'' he gestured to what Harry had first thought to be black rocks. On a closer inspection, he saw they were charred corpses. ''My followers grant me power even in death,'' Grindelwald spoke with mock-grief, bowing his head and placing a fist against his heart. His head snapped up a second later so he could flash Harry a smirk. ''Nothing to say?''

''If what you offered were souls, then I have won already,'' Harry simply spoke, drawing his wand.

Grindelwald was clearly confused by the answer, and less than pleased. His face became a mask of anger as he raised his wand and loudly spoke: ''I command you to honour our contract, Vermes!"

The flames behind Grindelwald shot up. Harry gripped his wand tightly, heart beating in his throat. He might be right in his theory that Voldemort was stronger than whatever the Dark Lord had summoned, but he couldn't be **sure**. Besides, the King of the seventh Circle of Hell was fashionably late…

From the crater, a shape formed, which did not look any more human than Voldemort. It instantly became clear to Harry though, that this demon was not on par with his. The being was hunched over and covered in red scabs, two tiny horns protruding from its forehead. From Voldemort's descriptions, outward appearances **did** matter in the afterlife. Such a scrawny thing would not be able to grant Grindelwald much power, no matter how many souls the man had sacrificed. From the information he could gather, Harry concluded that Grindelwald had not found the same ritual that he had, travelling to this gate of hell to drag out the first demon he came across. Unfortunately for the Dark Lord, the first Circle of Hell was Limbo… not exactly an impressive place.

Of course, any demon was still more powerful than a human. So if Voldemort didn't haul his ass over here, Harry was still very much doomed to die.

''So, **Harry** , it looks like your own demon is running?'' Grindelwald smirked as Vermes joined him. Shrewd yellow eyes took Harry in and it opened its mouth to show a double row of sharp teeth. ''Vermes, devour him!''

The demon shot forwards, breaking easily through Harry's hastily thrown up shield. He tried to use the black fire and green fog that Voldemort had granted him usage off, but it appeared to have no effect on his new enemy. Grindelwald stood back, lifting his wand to cast a dome-like shield over them to avoid the other members of the Order from rushing to Harry's aid.

'' **THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH.'** ' The voice seemed to fill the vast expanse of space, rolling through the air like a thunderstorm. With his usual flair for drama, Voldemort manifested in front of Harry, standing up to his full height. In fact, Harry noticed, the demon looked even **taller** than usual. As a cloud left the moon and a ray of light struck Voldemort, he noticed that the reason for this was a tall crown of thin silver blades that adorned the King's head, of which the tips pointed towards the sky.

Vermes skidded to a halt, yellow eyes widening as it crouched down and looked up to Voldemort. Panicked, it glanced over its shoulder to Grindelwald. ''YoU tOld mE thIs wOuld bE EasY!'' it screeched in a garbled way that made it hard to understand it at all.

Grindelwald did not seem to grasp the situation yet, shouting: ''I paid you with thirteen souls, including my own! Finish the enemy!''

Voldemort started laughing and lifted Vermes into the air easily without even touching the Limbo demon. '' **YOU DARE NOT CHALLENGE A KING OF HELL**!'' he boomed. Vermes frantically tried to shake its head and clawed at its throat.

Apparently finally realising that he was losing, the Dark Lord withdrew an object and whispered at it. A few seconds later, several of Grindelwald's followers appeared in flashes of Grindelwald's trademark blue fire. No matter how much the Dark Lord shouted instantly at them to attack the demon though, all of them appeared stunned at the sight of Voldemort lifting a writhing demon into the air. ''My Lord,'' one of them shouted. ''Does your new servant not have everything under control already?''

It was then that Harry realised that Grindelwald's followers **of course** thought that Voldemort belonged to their Lord. And if the man did not want to lose face, he couldn't outright deny it either. That wish to save his image would cost him his life instead.

'' **FULFILL YOUR CONTRACT,** '' Voldemort gleefully spoke to the demon that appeared relieved it hadn't been disintegrated yet. When it was dropped, it bowed and turned around.

''I AttAckEd yOur enEmY,'' Vermes spoke slowly. ''As wAs oUr AgreEmEnt.''

The Dark Lord stared incomprehensibly at the demon he had summoned. ' _'What_?''

''I think,'' Harry interjected, smiling. ''That you'll have to pay the full price now.''

Chaos broke loose. Grindelwald tried to run, Vermes sprinted towards him and ripped out his heart. The shield was dropped and the waiting Order members started tackling Grindelwald's forces. Harry started fighting too, trying to keep his position so that he could see what was going on between the demons. Vermes once more bowed down to Voldemort, offering up Grindelwald's heart in what appeared to be a peace offering. Was he relinquishing his claim on the soul? Because of all the shouting and sizzling spells around, Harry could not hear what they were saying despite the demons' loud voices.

Vermes threw one more hateful look at Harry before crawling back into the fiery pit on all fours. For a moment, Voldemort stood still to study the heart, then snatched the rest of the corpse and disappeared, leaving Harry to his own devices without another glance. Harry did not want to admit it, but it hurt. Sure, the King might have other things to do, so what? Could he not at least have given a goodbye? Anything?

He stood there, rooted to the spot, stewing in the anger that so often rose up within him nowadays. His focus was entirely on the burnt circle in the dirt that his demon had vanished at, instead of the on the spell that was shouted by someone behind him or the green light that rushed at his back. The warning cries from his fellow Order members came too late.

* * *

Harry regained his consciousness slowly, feeling dizzy. All around him, he still heard shouting, but the ground beneath felt much warmer than the rocky desert he was supposed to be in. Bodies rushed past, and he cried out in pain as someone trampled on his hand. With great difficulty, Harry pushed himself up, first to his knees, then his feet. All breath left his lungs when seeing the sight he was met with: two gigantic red doors. When trying to breathe again, he noticed that there wasn't any air to replenish. Multiple bodies bumped into him now, and he looked around to find a bunch of people he didn't know, all shouting and crying for mercy. It took a moment still before his ears stopped ringing enough to understand their words.

Harry felt surprisingly calm. He'd gotten a good idea of hell from Voldemort's tales, he'd long ago accepted this would happen. Knowing roughly how things worked here, Harry held his head up high and walked right through. Demons appeared without speaking to them, whipping those who were a bit too reluctant to cross the threshold. There was no-one to judge where he'd have to go to: the path opened up in front of him, a long road of broken shards of metal that cut into the feet of anyone who walked on it. Not feeling like submitting himself to this torture device, Harry turned around and walked up to the first demon he saw, a red-skinned creature with a bird beak and hollow eyes. It hissed and tried to keep him away with a sharp spike, which Harry expertly avoided.

''Sorry to bother,'' he politely said. ''I'm looking for Lord Voldemort, King of the seventh Circle of Hell?'' The demon gave him a blank stare for a moment before bursting out in hissing laughter. Never one to back down, Harry glared. ''He and I have a contract, which I demand to be honoured. He wished to claim my soul **personally**.'' Some more demons joined, looking down on him with amused expressions. Harry clenched his fist. What was the point of fucking one's way to the top if these damned underlings didn't know about it?

'' _Our Kings and Queens do not take up contracts with mortals,_ '' one finally replied in a surprisingly sophisticated voice, sneering at him.

''This one did,'' he stubbornly insisted. ''My name is Harry Fleamont Potter, in case you need to ask someone who knows better to check the contracts.''

Demons generally did not like work, nor being bothered. They liked it even less to have a human soul not being afraid of them. The Demon in front of him half-heartedly tried to shove him away a few times, then grumbled: '' _The representative of the seventh circle is over there,_ '' and pointed at the other side of the stream of people at a fearsome looking demon that was wrapped up in chains and wearing bloodied robes. Sighing, Harry started pushing through the crowd of wailing souls again on his quest to get to the right demon. Damned bureaucracy. Very done at this point, he just stated his name when at long last reaching the one he'd been pointed towards.

It didn't say a word, only extended a hand to him in silence, which he didn't hesitate to take. It looked like his efforts were being rewarded, as in front of them a black carriage appeared for him to step into. As soon as the silent demon stepped in as well, it started moving, being steered straight through the other people. Harry wondered if death had made him lose emotions or if it was just because he'd had a bad day, but he did not care much whenever they clearly hit someone. It was a bumpy ride, especially when they travelled across the long, bladed road that would have torn his skin if he'd tried to make it on foot. Harry tried to relax and looked through the narrow window in the side of the carriage instead of concentrating on the demon in front of him. It was not a pretty sight, souls being tortured openly everywhere. He'd worry about that when it would come to it.

The carriage passed another long line of people, then stopped with a shock. The doors flew open and an invisible force made Harry stumble out and fall to the ground. He brushed off his robes as he stood and took in where he was, eyes instantly drawn to a very familiar figure. Not ten yards away stood Voldemort, currently busy with punishing a soul. Harry grimaced as the demon pried the bones from the chest of an old woman, his hands covered in blood and a fearsome smile on his face. When he was done, her ribcage extended outwards.

'' **YOU SHALL WILE AWAY IN THE OUTER RING OF THE SEVENTH CIRCLE, THESE BONES PICKED CLEAN EVERY SINGLE DAY, A PUNISHMENT FOR THE MURDERS YOU COMMITTED IN LIFE**.''

Two lesser demons hurried forwards to drag the woman away, each grabbing one of the ribs, her screams intensifying. Harry's stomach churned as Voldemort stalked back to his throne and sat down. '' **WHO IS NEXT**?''

Not wanting to witness more of these sights if he could help it and having been dropped at the very start of the line, Harry stepped forward. Voldemort seemed to freeze up as their eyes met.

''Hey,'' he spoke. ''I thought visiting you at work might be neat.''

'' **Harry** ,'' the demon spoke disbelievingly, instantly lowering his voice. '' **You… I had not expected to… to see you here. Not so soon. How?''**

''You didn't say goodbye,'' he pettily mentioned, still angry at that. ''You were so busy with Grindelwald that you didn't even look at me anymore. I lost focus and was shot.'' The accusation was hopefully clear enough in his voice. ''Where is Grindelwald anyways? Can I at least watch him be tortured?''

Voldemort growled lowly. '' **It looked like Grindelwald's crimes were greater than anticipated. He was claimed by Lady Dolores, Queen of the ninth Circle of Hell, for treachery. He betrayed and killed his own lover. There are few crimes greater than that. I hadn't expected Dolores to actually interfere, but she is rather strict on the rules. He belonged to a deeper circle, so that is where he landed.''**

''He killed his lover? I didn't even know that Grindelwald **had** a lover,'' Harry said, disturbed.

'' **Yes, one Albus Dumbledore, who resides here in the middle ring.''**

At this point, Harry hadn't thought that anything could shock him anymore. He'd been wrong. Grindelwald and Dumbledore? Merlin, this day was getting weirder and weirder. He had not come here for stories though. ''So what now?'' he asked. ''I'm here in hell, it is up to you to decide on my punishment, isn't it, my Lord?''

Voldemort inclined his head, crown and horns glinting in the light of the fires around. His ruby eyes thoughtfully rested on Harry. ' **'You** _ **should**_ **suffer eternal torment in the outer ring since you made a contract specifically to kill someone and slaughtered one hundred and thirty enemies over the past years**.'' He rose and walked over to Harry, robes billowing out in the wind. Always the Gryffindor, he didn't back down even now that Voldemort literally held his fate. A cold hand was placed on each side of Harry face. **''Thankfully for you, I am not so strict on the rules. I own your soul, it is mine to do with as I please, and I am not through with you. Keep up your part of our… agreement, and you shall stay at my side instead.''**

Harry blinked in disbelief. ''You'll let me off the hook if I keep sleeping with you?'' he asked, baffled.

'' **Is this disagreeable to you?''** the demon neutrally asked.

''No! I would… I would love to,'' he muttered, face feeling as if it was heating up. ''But didn't you say that sex was a ''pleasure of the mortal realm' or something like that?''

'' **It was certainly more exotic,** '' Voldemort replied. **''But I do not think the differentiation matters anymore, not with you.''** With a surprisingly fast move, Harry was picked up by the waist and hauled into the air. He steadied himself by putting his arms on Voldemort's pale shoulders. Even without the hand that cupped the back of his head, he was already eagerly leaning forwards to finally press his lips against the other's again. **''The other souls can wait for a while longer,''** the king decided, carrying Harry away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, as quite a few people both here and on FFN asked me to write a second chapter, here you go! I hope it will be entertaining.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry awoke slowly at the sound of the morning choir, a swarm of harbinger birds that roused those who were fortunate enough to be allowed sleep in hell. From behind his eyelashes, Harry peered through the window at the eternally crimson sky, wondering if he'd ever recall what 'blue' was again. He didn't have time to wonder long, for he was pulled close to a cold body. ' **'Finally awake, I'd have thought you would at some point grow used to sleeping less to match me** ,'' Voldemort growled. ' **'I've had to pleasure myself while watching you for hours.''**

''No one forced you to,'' Harry reminded his demon while rolling his eyes. ''Does the King not have any other duties to attend to today?'' he smirked even as Voldemort straddled him.

'' **Letting souls wait is also a form of punishment already,** '' the other smirked. ' **'Which I would think you'd be familiar with after all these years**.'' To make his point clear, Voldemort started circling the wizard's hole with a long finger, never quite touching the right spot. Only after Harry let out a whine after several minutes, did he slip a single digit in, digging it as deep as possible while watching his lover's tortured expression change into one of satisfaction.

''Yes yes, you're the master of torment etcetera, oh great Lord,'' Harry groaned, knowing what Voldemort wanted to hear.

'' **Don't get cocky with me,** '' the King hissed, opening his mouth to bite down painfully on the soft skin at Harry's nape, suckling it after. '' **So many souls would die again to be in the position you've been granted,** '' he smugly added. '' **To have** **this** **.** '' 'This' turned out to be a very merciless erection that pushed its way inwards. Harry closed his eyes and willed his body to relax, wriggling until the cock inside of him pushed exactly against the bundle of nerves that sent shocks of pleasure through the wizard's body with each movement. He reached out behind him, grabbing one of Voldemort's horns to pull himself up, the pale member sliding out until Harry let himself fall down on it again. He let out a long moan at the sensation, which was soon repeated again and again, ever faster until the bed was a mess of sweat and semen.

'' **Hmm, worth the wait as always,** '' Voldemort grinned lazily while licking Harry's chest clean with his black, forked tongue. The other only let out a moan in agreement and yawned again, feeling sleepy once more. Maybe just a few minutes before he'd get up and visit the usual people…

When he next woke, the room was empty, although Voldemort had not bothered to clean up any of the evidence of what had transpired before. Grimacing, Harry waved his hand and spelled away their fluids before forcing himself to get out of bed. Thank Merlin for the small mercy of still having access to some of his powers in this place. Being the patron demon of all things supernatural, Voldemort at least allowed mages to still use their magic, within limitations.

His stomach rumbled and Harry rubbed it in disdain. Hunger was one of the few punishments that he could not escape from, it would gnaw at him forever now, as even the King of the seventh Circle of Hell would not break the rules so much that he would bring Harry back to the mortal realm for a snack. All in all, he couldn't complain too much, being far better off than most here.

He went closer to the window, from which he could look out over all three rings, as Voldemort's palace was build high atop the only mountain. He hadn't been everywhere yet, even though his demon had informed him recently that Harry had been here six years now. The outer ring he was most wary of, closely followed by the second as many Muggle souls dwelled in both of those, and during life he'd never interacted much with any Muggles. He preferred to travel within the inner ring, talking to other mages who had died, to reassure them that they hadn't done anything wrong per se. They just belonged there, already from birth. Harry did not agree with the system, but he did not know how to change it, as even Voldemort said that it was up to the gods whether souls were sent to hell or not. The demon merely tried to execute his job and made sure that certain groups of souls under him -mages, blasphemers and those who committed suicide- did not face unreasonable punishment. Unless Voldemort started to dislike them personally, Harry had found. The King could be very petty, especially when souls refused to follow the rules that Voldemort had put in place.

During his exploration, the wizard had even found a few familiar faces of people who used to belong to the Order. It was sad to see they'd died, but a part of him was glad that he could talk to them again, and although he felt guilty about the thought, he honestly hoped to also soon be reunited with his closest friends again. Unless any of them would commit other grave sins in life, it was inevitable that they'd end up here after all.

He hurriedly backed away from the window when one of the birds landed on his windowsill. It was a grisly sight, a moving skeleton with a few mangled black feathers still attached. Empty sockets stared at him and as it opened its beak, Harry could see rows of sharp teeth. ''Our King expects you,'' it croaked, then flew off before Harry could ask questions.

''That's it?'' he shouted after it. ''Wow, thank you so much for this useful information! No chance you could reveal **where**? Bloody useless thing!'' Harry fumed and turned around, materialising a robe to put on.

Uncertain of where he was supposed to go, Harry took the familiar route down the tower in which their bedroom was located and ten minutes later stood in the inner courtyard, hoping that one of the guards could say something more. The two demons at the gate were busy trying to poke each other with their spears out of boredom however, and when Harry asked a question neither clearly knew an answer to, they simply hissed and looked down on him disdainfully. Harry sighed, not knowing what else he had expected. Although many souls looked up to him by now, all demons here only saw him as their King's human pet that was to be tolerated.

Well, it wouldn't be his fault if he didn't end up meeting Voldemort then, Harry mused. With those unspecific instructions, the King couldn't honestly blame Harry for not showing up. And if the other would be difficult, Harry had enough experience to know how to quickly evolve any argument into passionate sex instead. Most demons were extremely horny beings and Voldemort was certainly no exception to this. Having taken Harry that morning already would be no reason to refuse another round that day.

Before his thoughts could drift further down that line however, someone tapped on his shoulder. As he turned around, the wizard was faced with Abraxas, one of the Archons under Voldemort's command, the same that had brought Harry to this circle per carriage. Abraxas never spoke, which Harry had learned to appreciate as most demons spouted constant nonsense and hatred. Behind the cloaked and chained demon, Harry saw the black carriage already awaiting him.

The ride was not more pleasant than any of the carriage rides Harry had been in these past years. Abraxas stared into nothingness, the windows only showed gloomy landscape and tortured souls, and the road was bumpy as ever. What did stand out to him though, was that it seemed to go on far **longer** than any previous trip. Frowning, he finally dared glance out of the window when the familiar ruby sky darkened in an unfamiliar way. He was met with an endless void in which now and then gigantic yellow eyes opened and closed amongst the shadows. Harry pressed his back firmly against his seat again. Not because he was scared – after six years in hell he'd seen his fair share of nightmares – but because he was smart enough to know that not everything was as it seemed and he didn't really want to catch the attention of a hundred bodyless eyes.

Hours later, they finally came to a halt and Harry stumbled out with stiff joints and aching muscles. Due to shaky knees, he almost fell to the ground, only halted by a pair of familiar arms that caught him and hauled him up in the air. Harry clung onto Voldemort and snuggled his neck briefly, immensely glad that this strange tour had not led him into some sort of exile instead. One never knew with all the things that happened down here.

'' **You are late** ,'' Voldemort grumbled with displeasure.

''Your messenger wasn't very specific,'' Harry let him know. ''I was lucky that Abraxas had more info. Where are we?'' he grabbed one of the demon's horns and pulled himself up to peer over it, seeing they were in a huge domed room that was easily the size and height of a Quidditch field. It made Harry pretty home-sick, as flying was one of the skills he did not have access to here as his own magic was not enough for that.

In the middle of the room stood a circular table with ten expensive-looking chairs. ' **'Behold the throne room of Hell, its deepest pit. The Decennial Meeting will start as soon as all Kings and Queens have arrived,** '' the other answered.

Harry looked at his demon in panic. ''You mean to say that all rulers of hell are going to gather in this place? And you brought **me** here? Why? I have no desire to meet any of them!''

Voldemort glared at him and bared his teeth, hissing: ' **'Don't take that tone with me, Harry. This is a privilege. I decide your fate at any given point**.''

Harry narrowed his eyes and started to struggle to be put down, which Voldemort eventually did. The King was in a much worse mood than usual for some reason, certainly worse than only a few hours ago. He was unfortunately right about holding Harry's fate in his claws, but that was not enough for the man to shut up. ''You said that my fate is set as long as I uphold my agreement with you!'' he spoke in anger. ''I did, so don't suddenly break your word!''

Clawed fingers grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him up slightly, slitted eyes staring into Harry's. ' **'My patience is thin at the moment, and I shall not have one of my subjects disrespect me in front of those of the same standing as I. If you don't like that, I shall see how quick I can make you break** **your** **word by demanding to take you right on that table with everyone watching**.''

Harry blanched at the idea. Voldemort had more often suggested exhibitionism and had truthfully been very accommodating in never forcing the topic again as soon as Harry had admitted to being uncomfortable with having anyone watch them have a go at it. The memory of Harry's friends hearing what had happened behind closed doors had already been embarrassing enough. He didn't need to have all of hell know the details of their trysts.

''Ohhhh, I can FEEL the ANGER here. Such TENSION,'' someone cackled, and Harry whipped around to see a large female demon. She looked surprisingly beautiful for someone with a crown-like row of black horns on her forehead and five eyes in her face. Her gown strategically hid her tail and other demonic features. It was made of heavy black fabric that matched her wavy hair, which on a second look had a number of black snakes slithering through it. Harry wasn't entirely sure whether they were merely pets or actually part of her. ''Ohhh, such a CUTE little soul! Did you bring this one here as a SNACK?'' she asked, saliva dripping down as she opened her mouth and showed shark-like teeth, which made Harry move back until he bumped into Voldemort again.

'' **HARRY, MEET THE QUEEN OF THE FIFTH CIRCLE OF HELL, LADY BELLATRIX** ,'' the demon spoke. His tone sounded neutral, but Harry knew his lover long enough to realise that Bellatrix ticked him off. Maybe that was why he'd addressed Harry first instead of answering the Queen's question. ' **'BELLATRIX, THIS SOUL IS MINE AND YOU SHAN'T EAT OR OTHERWISE HARM HIM, UNDERSTAND?** '' As he said so, Harry felt that Voldemort took on a threatening pose, leaning forward and lowering his head to show off his horns. Harry's shoulders were grabbed as the King pulled him close.

Her grin did not diminish, and she mock-bowed. ''I see how it is. Of course, my GREAT Lord,'' she giggled. She slowly extended a finger and placed it under Harry's chin, ignoring Voldemort's growling. The King's white tail slapped on the floor a few times, the sound echoing. ''You must be something SPECIAL to get HIM so worked up, darkling.'' She purred. The snakes in her hair stilled and all looked at Harry intently. A second later, she straightened her spine and strode to the table, being the first to sit down.

Out of habit, Harry released a sigh. ''So that was the Queen of the fifth circle… do remind me, was this the one who watched a civil war in her Circle for a couple of centuries as entertainment before obliterating both parties?''

'' **The very same. If you'd ask me, she'd have fitted more as the Queen of the Fourth Circle: Greed. She's always vying for attention and making a spectacle. She made humans name a star after her millennia ago, can you believe that?'** '

''Easily. Who does rule the fourth circle?''

'' **Limax. Always trying to get the most with as little effort as possible. There he is**.'' Voldemort waved in the direction of a huge demon clad in gold and shining jewellery that was almost distracting enough from his walrus-like face. '' **Enough stalling, let us sit**.'' It became clear to Harry that he wasn't going to get an additional chair and he already mentally prepared for hours of standing when Voldemort heaved him up with one hand and dropped Harry in his lap, which caused a few stares. One demon instantly stood again and planted their hands firmly on the table. Harry noted with interest that their fingers were webbed.

''Hem hem, since when are souls allowed at the table?'' they spoke, with a voice so high and girly that Harry was confused as to who had spoken at first, because the demon looked so much like a horned toad that he'd only expected it to croak, and he definitely was surprised to find out that it was a Queen. Unexpectedly, Bellatrix drew a large knife and slammed it on the table in the direction of the one who'd spoken.

''SHUT UP!'' she snarled, eyes glowing with burning rage. In a span of seconds, a fight had broken out, Bellatrix and the toad-like Queen hurling insults and trying to rip each other's throats out while the other Kings and Queens either fired them on or leaned back in boredom.

On his part, Voldemort instead concentrated on Harry and started to inappropriately sneak a hand under the man's shirt until Harry gave him a glare. ''Instead of molesting me in full sight,'' he hissed, ''Maybe tell me what is going on?''

The King glared back. ' **'You are going to be sore within minutes of us getting back to the palace** ,'' he warned. '' **But I'll concede. Dolores and Bellatrix don't like each other, as one loves rules and the other loves breaking them. This happens every meeting, Bellatrix just used you as an excuse this time. Until the master of hell arrives, this will continue.** ''

Harry stilled. ''The master of… you're not telling me that we're waiting for the **actual** **devil**?'' he choked. ''I thought that you guys ran this place!''

Voldemort let out a hissed chuckle. ' **'Oh yes, imagine this bunch democratically deciding on a business plan. I thought you were smart**. **No, there is very much a master of hell, although he is not very fond of the term 'devil'. In fact, he isn't very fond of anything that has to do with hell, which is understandable as he was forced to rule this place. Which is one of the reasons why these meetings only take place every ten years, he's too busy being on 'holiday' on earth usually and entertains himself by punishing humans directly or something like that. None of us here mind too much apart from Dolores, as it effectively means we can each rule as we see fit. Ah, there he is.** '' At those words, Harry looked up in expectation as a fiery tornado appeared on the empty chair. How would the devil look? More monstrous than all demons here together? Huge and carrying a pitchfork?

He blinked in confusion as, compared to the rest, a tiny figure arrived, barely taller than Harry himself was. Apart from a set of brilliant white wings and glowing eyes, Satan looked entirely human, even down to the expensive tailored suit he wore. The devil relaxed in his chair and put his feet up on the table, which were clad in shiny black shoes. ''Bellatrix, Dolores, cease,'' he sighed in annoyance. ''Can anyone give me a quick report so I can continue living my life? I have enough problems up there and a very interesting case to worry about to not be bothered by drama in hell, so **please** tell me there are no major issues,'' he spoke, steepling his fingers together.

''Voldemort brought a human,'' Dolores spoke instantly after she retreated, in a tone that little children used when telling on others to teachers. ''Surely that can't be allowed, master?''

Glowing eyes turned to them and Harry stiffened, while the grip Voldemort had on him tightened.

''A human?'' Satan spoke in astonishment, taking his feet off the table. Then, he grinned. ''Well well, that's a sight. Voldemort, do tell me that this is a dead one that already belongs to you, I don't want more paperwork.''

'' **IT IS, AND HE DOES** ,'' Voldemort boomed, narrowing his eyes at Lady Dolores.

''Right,'' Satan said, clapping his hands together. ''Then I welcome you to the table, Mr…?''

''Just Harry,'' he awkwardly spoke, unused to having the eyes of the most powerful beings in the universe on him, with quite a few having very hostile looks.

''Harry. Delightful to meet you, I can see you have already made yourself at home in my realm,'' the devil suggestively spoke with a charming smile. ''On with the meeting now people, I don't have all day. Mortals die so fast that I don't want to miss a minute too many.''

Dolores tried to start protesting, and Satan's smile froze as he turned towards her. His eyes clearly started glowing with more intensity and his voice didn't sound very human anymore when he said: ' **'You need to start reading my mood better, Dolores. I. Don't. Have. All. Day**.''

Bellatrix giggled at that and finally put away her weapons. ''Ohhhh, someone made master ANGRY,'' she sing-songed.

She went ignored as the meeting finally really began, each King and Queen describing the current affairs and issues in their realms as well as disputes with each other or underlings. The Queen of Limbo was starting to run short on demons as so many tried to lure humans to the gate of hell to make pacts and move to better circles with those souls, whereas the Kings of the second and third circle had trouble with an overflow of souls in recent years as more and more people succumbed to lust and gluttony in life. Neither Limax nor Bellatrix had much to report, and for some reason the King or Queen of the sixth circle was ignored entirely by everyone at the table. It was a silent, hooded figure that reminded Harry of Abraxas somehow, although the chains were missing. Finally, it was Voldemort's turn to speak.

'' **Much happened in the past decade considering not only my circle, but also my living subjects,'' he started. ''The last wizarding war ended six years ago, with my interference**.''

Satan frowned. ''What do you mean, you interfered?''

'' **Shortly after our last meeting, I was summoned by a human, a young wizard who'd been prophesised to defeat the Dark Lord. We struck a deal. I helped him end the war.** '' The King spoke. ' **'The Dark Lord in question resides with Dolores as he committed treachery against his own lover**.''

''And the wizard?'' the devil inquired, sounding fascinated by the tale. ''To summon one of you, I don't think that happened since Morgan Lefay walked the earth. Who did she summon again, Bellatrix?''

The Queen nodded absentmindedly. ''Although I LOST that soul in a bet a few centuries after to the SIXTH circle.''

Voldemort gave Bellatrix an annoyed look about being interrupted and continued: ' **'The wizard died on the same day as the Dark Lord did, and is right now sitting at this table**.''

At this information, some of the hostility towards Harry finally vanished and made way for interest. Not the least of which came from Satan himself. ''Is that so? And to have died so young, what a waste of power…''

'' **Indeed. Which is why I brought him here today. I realise that a few of my subjects have complained to my Archons and the respective Lords and Ladies of the other realms about preferred treatment. It is true, Harry and I decided to keep our contract even after his demise**.''

''A contract which states what, exactly?'' Satan asked. ''Surely he can't give you his soul,'' he chuckled.

Before Harry could stop Voldemort, the demon unabashedly admitted: ' **'Sex in exchange for power**.''

The black-haired man didn't know whether to laugh it off or grow angry at his lover and felt very much like disapparating to the other side of hell when a ruckus broke out, with Bellatrix whistling loudly. Surprisingly, Satan himself gave them both a serious look and addressed Harry directly: ''Did you agree to this?''

Gulping, he faced the devil and answered: ''Yes. During life, it seemed like the only real option I had, and afterwards… I didn't want to give up…'' he hesitated and muttered: ''whatever we have.''

To everyone's annoyance, it was Dolores who jumped up again. ''See Master, they admit to it! It's improper, a demon and a human having a... a **relationship** together! I've heard reports of my underlings about this human living in Voldemort's palace and commanding other souls in the realm without receiving any of the punishment that is due for being born a freak of nature!''

Satan turned to her with a stony expression. Then, he slowly raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Dolores screamed as she was ripped apart in the air until only a cloud of dust was left that whirled through the room and disappeared. ''She really was bad at reading my mood, wasn't she?'' the devil sighed. ''So, back to the both of you… A contract is a contract, nothing states that it stops after death. Unless this wizard has committed any other grave sins that would make him the property of a different circle, this soul is yours one way or the other. This is a non-issue.''

''I **did not think it would be**.'' Voldemort admitted. ' **'As stated previously, his immense potential was wasted and I did promise him power. In Hell, I have not been able to uphold my part of the contract to the fullest. I wish for him to be granted power beyond those of regular souls, to aid me in my work**.''

The table fell silent, an icy silence that did not bode well.

'' _ **Heresy**_ ,'' a voice like the wind spoke, and all turned their faces to the hooded figure in their midst. '' _Souls may not transcend to our level. It breaks our fundamental existence._ ''

'' **He already has magic, what is a little more?** '' Voldemort argued. '' **You know my opinion on the souls of witches and wizards. They should not be grouped together with those of Muggles in the first place**.''

Satan spread out his hands. ''Revolution. Innovation. I love it. When can we start?''

* * *

''To think that it would have ever come to this,'' the old man sighed, wistfully staring out of the window, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. ''I'm not sure if I deserve it. I was wrong, and brought so many to their early graves only to be met with this place…''

''No-one could have known,'' Harry interjected. ''All of us ending up in hell does not mean that trying to fight for a good life on earth is useless.''

Albus Dumbledore smiled sadly. ''You may be right, my boy. It can be difficult to remember that.''

''So, your answer?'' Harry prodded.

Dumbledore clenched his fists a few times before rising to his feet, a hard expression on his face. ''Yes.''

Harry held out a hand and took the frail fingers in his. Concentrating, he disapparated, magic singing through his veins when they landed in an entirely different circle. He'd told Albus little about how or why he'd been granted these powers, but the man seemed to have a good hunch, intuition still just as sharp as during his life.

''Here we are then,'' he spoke, looking up at two gigantic black doors that reminded of the first gate of hell. They creaked open barely enough for a single soul to squeeze through. ''Grindelwald waits beyond.''

''And you are sure that this is allowed?'' Albus asked, looking more nervous than Harry had ever seen him.

The younger wizard smiled. ''I allow it, so yes,'' he mysteriously spoke. ''What good would my privileges be if I don't use them to help reunite lost souls across these planes, even if only for a while? I'll be here at the same time tomorrow, try not to get into too much trouble.''

''What about the Queen of the ninth circle?''

Harry hesitated, not allowed to talk about the upper politics he was privy to. Satan's whim to vanquish Dolores had caused quite a few problems as it turned out that the Queen of the ninth circle had killed off practically every demon who could have replaced her. One by one, her Archons had been subjected to torture and death as their advice had been interpreted as disrespecting her authority. The position was temporarily filled by a very unhappy Satan, with no quick solution in sight. ''You won't need to worry about her,'' Harry diplomatically said. ''See you tomorrow.'' With a flash, he apparated back to the main road of the seventh circle. He was no longer wary of either of the rings, walking past and looking at its 'citizens' with interest. As one of the most powerful beings here now, he had no reason to be afraid.

Especially when passing the first ring, souls tried to wave at him to catch his attention, but Harry could only do so much on a single day and was happy to finally return home. To escape the pleading, he jumped up and transformed into a black raven, soaring upwards to the palace, where he circled around until he spotted his lover in one of the roof gardens. Harry dived down and perched himself atop one of the curled horns, nipping at it lovingly.

' **'You're not nearly as attractive in your Animagus form** ,'' the King commented, shaking his head to make the wizard lose balance. Harry cawed indignantly and transformed back, crossing his arms.

''I thought you would always find me attractive?'' he teased, then had to supress rolling his eyes as Voldemort only smirked and a sneaky tail wrapped itself around the man's legs.

'' **When I said that, you could not transform into a bloody bird yet**.''

''Fair.'' Instead of continuing the mock-argument, Harry hugged Voldemort tightly, trying to wrap himself around the tall demon. He could still hardly believe that this was his afterlife now.

The other picked him up and looked Harry in the eye, his head cocked slightly to the side. '' **It's been exactly ten years now**.''

Harry blinked. ''Since I summoned you, you mean?''

'' **Yes. How do humans call that again… an anniversary**?'' the demon frowned. Harry smiled and nodded, happiness fluttering in his chest because Voldemort had kept track of that. Kept track of **them**. '' **Is there anything I can gift you?** ''

''You already gave me so much,'' Harry protested. ''I don't need more. You helped save my friends, ended the war, and then upheld our contract in my favour. At your request I even gained full access to magic again. These past two years have been absolutely freeing in a way I could have never expected. I don't know what else I could-'' he broke off as his stomach violently rumbled. Voldemort smirked.

'' **I have some idea** ,'' he said, wrapping his arms as tightly around Harry as he could. ' **'For a single day, I'm sure no-one will notice if I drop you off in the mortal plane again.** ''

Heat engulfed them, flames painfully licking at Harry's arms and legs. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the sensation ceased, and cool air hit him. The wizard sank to his knees, not having expected to ever feel actual air again. His chest heaved strangely, until he noticed that he was gasping for oxygen. In astonishment, Harry held his hands in front of his face. Actual hands out of flesh and blood. ''How…''

'' **The same way that I materialise in this plane** ,'' the King spoke, helping Harry to his feet. '' **Come, the night is young and we have something to celebrate.** ''

Slipping his hand into his lover's, Harry happily let himself be dragged down the nearest dark street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I hope that you all liked this sneak peek into hell haha. I especially had fun describing all the demons.  
> Satan was heavily influenced by Lucifer Morningstar from the tv-series Lucifer by the way.
> 
> This really was the end though. In my mind, Harry will end up filling the empty position as King of the ninth Circle eventually, but I don't really have enough material anymore for a third chapter and want to concentrate on other fics :)
> 
> Please leave a review if you liked it  
> xx GeMerope!

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, aren't they cute.
> 
> Also, yes I know that the Gate of Hell in Turkmenistan was man-made in 1971, I am conveniently ignoring this fact altogether for plot purposes  
> And for those of you who might have wondered, Vermes is Wormtail in demon form :P
> 
> I am still considering whether or not I will leave it like this or write a second chapter/epilogue kind of thing, so I will mark it complete for now as I don't want to make any promises I maybe can't keep. Do you guys want to see more of Harry's life in hell or other scenes? Or is it better to leave it like this?
> 
> Please Read and Comment!  
> xx GeMerope


End file.
